To Love Or To Hate That Heart Of Stone
by xXxWeepingxRosexXx
Summary: Currently down for editing and rewriting. Sorry for the inconvenience! Thank you to all my loyal readers, i promise to get these rewritten chapters back up asap.
1. Chapter 1

*** Hello my little pretties. I have graced your eyes with another story. Please R&R!* **

** **Disclaimer** I DO NOT own Harvest Moon or its characters**

** Chapter # 1- Claire's POV**

"This place must be the garbage dump from hell!" I moan as I kick a small rock with my shoe, sending it into the field of weeds." I drop my bags on the

ground and rub my temples in frustration."I cannot believe that I was suckered by that stupid mayor and the assholes at MT Realtor." * Yip! Yip!* I

turn and see a small brown puppy running towards me with its tongue hanging limply with thirst. "AHHHHH!" I cry in surprise and wait for the thing to

attack me or worse- drool on me! After a few seconds I open my eyes slowly and look down at my feet. I stare at the puppy that just stops and sits at

my feet. It's so cute! I smile as it cocks its head to the side and its tale makes a swishing sound as it wags. I bend down and extend my hand to pat its

head and its eyes dart happily from side to side. I quickly realize that this puppy must be lost or maybe its owner is somewhere around here. I turn

back to the puppy-now panting ecstatically- "I guess we should try to find your owner." I say and see a little black collar on the puppy's neck. I look at

the tag, "Barley's Farm?" I say out loud. "I guess this is where you live, so I'm going to leave you here, while I go find your owner. I tie the puppy up

to the huge tree nearby and walk off.

* * *

><p>I quickly make my way to the first building I come across. "This is the blacksmith's? Well, I guess that's nice to live so close to it." I open the<p>

door slowly and quickly shut it half way at the sound of voices. I quietly slip into the shop and hide behind a wall nearby. The voices become clearer

now, two male voices boom making my shake. They must be fighting. I catch my breath as the two storm into the room. "What the fuck is wrong with it

THIS time?" I flinch as I see a young man with a bright red face as he begins telling off an elderly man. The elderly man scowls and he slams his fist on

the counter. "The answer is inside of you!" the man yells. To my dismay, my stomach gurgles gruesomely to the point that I thought I was going to die,

not from embarrassment of course, but because I thought those men were literally going to kill me! I slink back but not before the young man's icy

blue eyes flash towards me and his mouth twitches. I step out of my hiding spot and the elderly man finally notices me. The young man's cheeks grow

pink and I make the mistake of staring at the man. "Damn it! Exactly WHAT the hell are you looking at woman?" The young man's voice acts like a

bucket of water to my face, because I immediately turn red and look away, considering just bolting out the door and drowning myself in the river.

"Gray! That is no way to speak to a customer, especially a young lady!" The old man yells at the young man and the young man scowls and begins

working on a metal piece in the fire. As he works he grumbles some unruly names under his breath. "I am so very sorry ma'am. Gray often forgets his

manners." The old man says as he clears his throat and his face returns to its natural color. "Are you by any chance the new farmer?" the man asks as

he leads me to the counter. I nod slowly. "Well in that case, I am Siberia, and I'm the town's blacksmith. The ass beating the bloody pulp out of that ore is my grandson, Gray."

* * *

><p>I giggle, but suddenly stop when Gray snaps his head towards me and glowers. "Now, what may I help you with young lady?" the old man asks<p>

, lightening the mood considerably. "Oh! Right. I actually was wondering if you could tell me where the Barley Farm is. I think I found a puppy that

to the owner of that farm." I spout timidly. "Ah I see, well his farm is just two houses down on your left. Gray can show you where it is, right Gray?"

The Old man turns and glares at the young man. The young man frowns and stops working. "Yeah sure….come on" he mumbles and pulls his hat down

hiding his face. The old man pushes us both out of the shop and slams the door. I stand staring at the door for a while unsure of what to do. My mind

snaps back to reality as the young man calls to me in annoyance, "you coming or not?" I quickly turn and run to catch up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Is up! R&R and ill give you lots of cookies. Chapter 3 shall be up sometime tonight or tommorow. I wont make promises. **_

** Chapter # 2-Claire's POV**

When I manage to catch up to him, we slow our pace to a slow stroll. I dare not look at him, so I just keep my gaze on the road ahead. "Sorry

about earlier, I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just mad. You probably think I'm a jerk now huh?" The young man speaks in a much calmer voice now.

I look at him with surprise and he turns red and shoves his hands in his jacket pocket. I smile. "No, why would I think you are a jerk?" As I say this he

stops and looks at me with hidden astonishment. I grin at his childish expression of disbelief. "Why were you fighting anyway?" I ask, not able to

stand being nosy. "My grandfather never approves of anything I make; it's never good enough for him. I'm thinking I would be better off just quitting

and moving back to the city." He says as he wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "It's called TRAINING, and besides you won't

accomplish anything in life if you just quit when things get rough! Your grandpa just wants you to be the best you can be, and I bet you will be a great

blacksmith one day." I say fidgeting with my hands. We arrive at the farm and as I wave good bye, I hear him say "thanks." I mouth your welcome

and we separate. Maybe it won't be so bad living here after all.

* * *

><p>I walk under the giant sign that says Barley's Farm in great big blue letters. I come across a little house and make my way to the door. I clear my<p>

throat and knock on the door. I jump as a little girl with long black hair pokes her head out from the door. I smile and she looks at me for a second. A

moment later an elderly man wobbles to the door and the girl hides behind him. "I'm so sorry sir to disturb you on a weekend, but the blacksmith said

that you lost a little brown puppy, am I correct?" I ask nervously biting my lip. The man looks at me then a smile slowly runs across his wrinkly face.

"Why yes sweetheart I did, but say why don't you come in out of the heat." he says in a raspy voice, and slowly but surely guides me to a little couch

in the middle of the house and motions for me to sit. "Thank you so much sir" I say as he joins me. "Might you be the new farmer?" I nod and he grins.

"My name is Barley and the little girl you saw earlier is my granddaughter May. I own this livestock farm." He states as I shake his boney hand. "My

name is Claire." I introduce myself, relishing the calm and collected conversation. "I came across a little brown puppy at my farm and I think it belongs

to you. I have him at the farm if you want me to bring him back?" I say and the man rubs his chin in thought. "I appreciate you going through the

trouble and as a thank you gift and to help you start your new farm, I think you should have the puppy. Think of it as your first animal on your new

farm." The man chuckles and I stand up. "Thank you so very much!" I gush happily and the man shows me the door. Before I leave the man puts a

hand on my shoulder. "There is one condition though; you must give him plenty of attention and lots of love. Also make sure to give him a name, and

come by the farm to visit May and I every once in a while." I nod as I head out the door. I run all the way back to my farm and carry the sleepy puppy

inside. I sing to my newest addition to the farm as I get ready for bed. When I crawl in bed, my dreams are sweet. What a great day. I smile as I drift

off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_*** R&R. Chappie Three is up ppl YAY. i had alot of fun writing this chapter...Sorry if some characters are a bit OOC, Bite me. Anyways I dont own Harvest moon blah blah.***_

** Chapter 3 **

It has officially been one whole day since I docked at Mineral Town. I sigh as I dress. I am so happy; I spent forever cleaning this shack up last

night. I look around and grunt with approval at the swept floor, dusted furniture pieces and my newly made bed, well more like a cot, but I am going

to buy a great big bed someday. I grab an apple and pull my hair into a pony tail. I examine myself in the mirror. Amazing! Those overalls I found in the

drawer actually fit really well, I kind of look hot." I laugh as I put my work gloves on and grab the rucksack that the mayor gave me and bolt out the

door. My whole body deflates and my heart sinks to the pit of my stomach as I see the outside. "Aw man! I forgot I lived on top of THE garbage pit of

hell itself. "This is going to take forever to fix this place up. Not to mention the money, oh the money!" I wail and kick at the dirt as I sulk. Well, I guess

that means I need to get busy. I think to myself. After three hours of work I manage to clear a fairly large area of the field of its weeds, stones, and

sticks. I even find a hoe in the storage bin and till the ground. A town like this absolutely has to have a shop to buy seeds and stuff. I wipe my face of

sweat with my hand and head into the town. "Now let's see…." I mumble to myself as I look at a town map. "I need to go this way." I say out loud and

head off. Wow this is actually a pretty big town. I think with surprise as I pass a winery, and then a library- I got to go there for sure some time- I

stop when I see the market sign and I smile at my achievement. I walk into the shop and the door makes a ding and a black haired man looks up from

the counter. "Hi, my name is Claire Hinamori and I just bought the old farm here and I was wondering if you sell seeds?" I ask as the man looks at me.

He puts his pen down and comes from behind the counter. "Oh, I expected someone a little older when Mayor Thomas said we would have a new

farmer. My name is Jeff and I do indeed sell seeds." The man smiles slightly and shows me a counter full of seed bags. "What do you suggest for

spring? I only have a couple thousand gold so what is the cheapest thing to grow?" I ask as he searches through the bags. "If your short on cash and

want something that grows fairly fast, then I suggest turnips. They sell for about one-hundred and fifty gold each, a bit cheap but they grow in about

a week." I smile and take the white bag of seeds from the man and he leads me to the counter. I give him the money and carry the bag out of the

shop. "Come again!" The man calls as I walk out the door. "I got two bags of turnip seeds and I still have some money left. I might as well check

out the rest of the town.

* * *

><p>As I walk from the seed store I see a clinic and a church. Maybe I will go check out the clinic. I shift my grocery bag from my left arm to my right as I<p>

open the door. I stand in the door way and look in awe at the sight before me. Every single thing in the building is white and shining. The air smells of

alcohol and disinfectant. "Hello and welcome to the Mineral Town Clinic, may I help you miss?" A lady around my age wearing a blue dress and a white

apron came running up to me. Her brown hair was cut into a bob and she had plain brown eyes. "Oh hi, um my name is Claire and I just moved into

the farm and I was just exploring the town a bit before I head back." I say and the lady smiles brightly. "My name is Elli, and I am the nurse here." She

says and I shift my weight from foot to foot. "Elli, who are you talking too?" A male voice breaks out from the office in the corner of the clinic. I jump at

the sound and almost drop my things. "Oh doctor, the new farmer is here, come out and say hello." She replies in a sweet voice. My eyes widen as a

tall man with long black hair and a white lab coat on and an unrecognizable thing on his head came out from the office. He looked just as shocked as I

was. I start to blush noticeably and the man realizes he is staring at me. He clears his throat and shakes my hand in a very professional way. "I am

sorry, I did not mean to be rude, I just did not expect the new farmer to be a young lady. It caught me off guard." He says and his voice cracks a little

bit and he starts to blush. "That's ok; I seem to be getting that reaction a lot lately." I try and save the conversation with a light-hearted laugh. This

makes the doctor and Elli smile. "I should go back to making Lilia's prescription." Elli says and walks off leaving the two of us standing there alone. "Oh

yes, my name is Dr. Tim and as you can most likely tell, I am the town's doctor." He is so cute! And here I thought that all doctors were ugly old

people. "My name is Claire." I say and the doctor looks at his watch. "I am terribly sorry Miss Claire, but I have an appointment to prepare for at the

moment, but I would love to talk a bit more some time, maybe over dinner?" He asks and shows a set of pearly white teeth. I blush and say "ok" in a

shy voice. As I say goodbye to Elli and Doctor I gather my bags and head out the door. As I step out of the clinic the warm sunshine hits my face. I

walk past the church and find myself standing in the middle of what looked like the town square. I light up when I see a familiar cap and that head of

dirty blonde hair. I walk up to Gray, who is sitting on a bench reading a tattered little red book. He obviously does not see me come up because he

about jumps out of his skin when I say hello. "Hi Gray! How are you doing?" I ask as I plop down next to him and he rises his eyes up from the book

for a moment the goes back to reading. "You remember me right, the girl from yesterday?" I ask thinking he might have forgotten me since he just met

me yesterday. "Yeah I know who you are, now leave me alone." He says coldly and my smile disappears. "You don't have to be rude, I like the Gray I

met yesterday a lot better." I say. Is this guy bipolar or something? He slams the book shut and gets up. He mumbles something I cannot make out,

and glares at me before walking off. "Hey! Wait up!" I shout as I run after him. Gray stops abruptly causing me to collide with him. He spins around and

his eyes become an icy blue. "What the heck do you want from me woman?" He yells and I blink with surprise at his question? "I-I don't know, I-I just

thought I'd say h-hi, that's all. Didn't think you would be so cross. What the heck is your problem anyways? Huh? Are you like bipolar or something?

Well then excuse me for wanting to say hi, excuse me for thinking you might be worth getting to know!" I scream as my face burst into flames of anger.

My body is growing warmer and warmer with humiliation. Gray just stands there his eyes widen and his face turns pale and he clinches his jaw. "The

only reason I helped you yesterday was because my grandpa made me, and I don't know why the heck I vented my feelings to an annoying little girl!

You just happened to be there, I would have just vented to myself if I had not had to waste my time helping you. Honestly you annoy the crap out of

me and I want you to leave me the heck alone! You don't belong here; do us all a favor, just go back to where you came from. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Gray over enunciates the last three words as he finishes his spouts back at me and he storms off leaving me standing alone. I gather my things and I

walk home.

* * *

><p>I slowly walk past the blacksmith shop and I see a red haired boy chasing a group of chickens around the yard. I stop and hide behind a tree to<p>

get a better view of the show. As the boy is tackled by the chickens I let out a little giggle, well obviously not a little giggle because the boy looks over

to where I am and I blush. Hey, I know that your there you know. You're a terrible hider you know." The boy says and I timidly step out from behind

the tree. I am caught. I wipe the tears that came from my fight with Gray from my cheeks and smile at the boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." I say

and figet with my hands nervously making the boy smile. "That's alright; uh, I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Are you the new

farmer that moved in next door?" The boy asks as he pushes his wire-rimmed glasses up higher on his nose. I walk over to the boy and help him

gather the straying chickens. After that task was accomplished I turn to him and smile. "My name is Claire Hinamori." The boy says "Rick, it's nice to

meet you. If you ever have a question or problem about poultry then I would be honored to help you out." I laugh and I dust my overalls off. "And I will

certainly go to no other than you for all my chicken needs." I reply. "RICKY!" I hear a high voice break the moment of silence as a girl with a shock of

pink hair burst through the gate. Rick jumps away from me and chuckles embarrassed. The girl stops suddenly when she sees me, "Ricky… who is this,

OH! Is she your girlfriend? Huh? Oh wait, no that cannot be right, because I've never seen her before. Oh Ricky why are you red? Are you blushing?

That is so cute!" I feel light headed as I listen to the bubbly girl talk and talk; I do not even think she breathes. "Popouri, SHUT UP! No she is not my

girlfriend, she just moved into the farm down the road. Her name is Claire, and I'm not blushing!" Rick's voice cracks as I stare at him. Popouri stares

blankly at me and blinks a few times. "OH! I see, hi I'm Popouri, Ricks younger sister. I am so happy the new farmer turned out to be a girl because

there are like too many guys in this town. You know what I mean, of course don't get me wrong I love guys and all, it's just that it is nice to have girls

my age to talk to. HEY I know! Come hang out with me sometime ok?" And with that the girl takes off. I just stand there trying to sort out what just

happened when Rick burst out laughing. "w-what's so funny?" I squeak. "You should have seen your face the whole time! Ha! Don't worry, if you are

ever trapped in a conversation with her just do what everyone else does, just smile and nod, since you won't get a word in edge wise." Rick laughs

while he says this. "Well, I should get home and plant my turnips before it gets dark. Thanks for cheering me up." I head for the gate when Rick

shouts for me. I turn around and he runs up to me. "Here you can have this, and don't worry about paying me back, think of it as a gift from me." He

hands me a small basket of eggs and I thank him and walk on home. When I got home I planted my turnips and headed to bed. As I crawl into bed, I

sigh and try and play back all that happened today. At least not everyone in the town are big jerks. I frown when I think about Gray. That's ok; I just

won't talk to him. I smile at my brilliant plan and drift off.

**_*Okay You People better be nice since this was almost three times the length of my other chapters. I had alot to write. I Love IT! R&R!*_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 5 Is up! And For you Cliffie lovers...please dont flame me for making him a bit OOC. i just dont find a Claire/Cliff coupling as appealing. R&R***_

** Chapter 5**

I yawn and slowly stretch out like a cat in my bed. ning sunlight peeks through my window and I rub my eyes, ridding them from the night's sleep. I

climb out of bed and quickly dress and brush through my long blonde hair, not bothering to do anything more than tie it into pig tails. I grab my

rucksack and fill the old green watering can I found in the tool box to the rim. I carefully lug the heavy can outside and set it down next to where my

turnips have begun sprouting. I pour a little water on each little green sprout and sigh with content at my first sprouts on my new farm. "I think I can

fix this place but. I think I can do it." I say as I brush the hair from my forehead. I look at my watch and see that it is already half past noon. I gather

herbs and collect the honey from the tree next to the house and place it all carefully into the wooden shipping bin by the mailbox. Since all the work is

completed I guess I can go walk around town a little bit. I run into the house and take a quick bath. As I am buttoning up my favorite blue checked

dress, someone knocks on my door. I pull on my brown boots and rush over to the door. Before me stands a strange Asian man, in a bright yellow coat

and a rainbow beanie on his head. I hold back laughter as the man clears his throat. The man bows and says, "Good afternoon miss. The name is

Won and I am a traveling salesman. I have set up shop on the beach and I sell many rare and exotic things there that you will not find anywhere

else." I lean against the door way and motion for him to continue. The man continues his sales pitch. "I have with me today a very special item that I

believe will interest you greatly." As the man says this he reaches into his bag and pulls out a red apple. "In my hand is the most glorious apple you

will ever eat. Now because you are such a pretty young lady, I'm going to give you this apple for half price. This apple costs a mere 500 gold." My jaw

drops as I hear the price. I frown and say "I am very sorry sir but I do not think I will buy anything today. Sorry for the inconvenience. Good bye" The

man frowns and mumbles something as he turns and walks away. I lock the door and walk off towards the town. I wonder if the library has a lot of

books. It did not look very big when I passed by it the other day. My boots make a little pitter patter sound as they hit the stone road. I reach the

library and read the sign hanging from the door. Oh it's closed today. I exhale sharply with disappointment. I drag myself down the street and

straighten my dress. I guess I could check out the church since there isn't anything better to do. I push the big heavy wooden doors open and walk

into a candle lit sanctuary. I see a young man sitting in a pew; he is the only person in the church. I step back when a man in all black comes out of a

connecting room and walks to the altar. The man looks up and smiles at me "Hello there, are you visiting?" the man asks. I walk to the altar and

whisper "No I just moved here a couple days ago. My name is Claire and I was just exploring a bit since I finished my chores." The man smiles and

nods as he says, "Do you see that young man over there sitting by himself?" I look over and see the man with his head down obviously unable to hear

us talking. "The man's name is Cliff and he just moved here too but he is extremely shy so he does not have any friends. I was wondering if you would

be willing to go and talk to him." I smile, nod and then make my way over to the man. I sit down next to him and his eyes slowly migrate until they are

looking at me at the corner of his eyes. "Hi my name is Claire. I heard you just moved here, I did too!" I say in a bubbly voice. The man blushes and he

looks up so I now can see a sliver of his face through his long brown hair. "Uh…..would it be….could I be…..uh do I have something on my face?" He

stutters and I examine his face unaware of his bright red face. "I am not very good at talking, I…I feel so stupid." He mumbles obviously embarrassed

. I look into his bright green eyes and smile. "Hey just relax." He lets out a sigh and gives a little smile. "Thanks….I feel better. So you moved here from

the city right?" My mouth drops open. "How did you know that?" I ask in disbelief. "I can tell by your skin and hands. If you came from the country you

would have rough hands and tan skin, but you have very soft hands…and…..really…..pretty pale skin." The last few words he said very quickly and

softly. "Well do you want to go check out the town with me since we are both kind of new?" I ask and we both stand up. "Really….you would want

to…?" he asks. "Of course, come on!" I say and grab his hand and pull him out of the church. "I can show you the places I have already been too first."

I giggle and continue pulling him this way and that unaware of him staring at me with rosy cheeks and a tiny smile on the corner of his mouth.

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh as I plop down next to Cliff on the sandy beach shoreline. I look to my right and see a crab scurry across the ground; I look out to the<p>

ocean and see the crystal blue waters hit the shore in small waves lined with foam. I feel the cool salty sea air and smell the slight fishy aroma of the

ocean's life. "I love the ocean, it is so beautiful in the evening time don't you agree?" I ask as I gaze into space, going off into my own world. I am

startled by his voice as he says on a sigh "yeah, we didn't have places like this back where I came from." I close my eyes and imagine my life back in

the city. Nothing- absolutely nothing would make me go back. My brows furrow as I think of my ex- fiancé, my friends I knew since elementary school,

the graves of my family -dug after the accident ten years ago- no nothing at all could ever make me want to relive those moments. I feel a tear or two

hanging from my moist eyelashes, threatening to fall. I quickly wipe the tears from my face and force a little smile towards Cliff and he bites his bottom

lip nervously. He declares in a soft voice "I better head to the inn; it's getting dark, do….you…want me to…..walk…you home?" The last few words came

out in more of a shy inquisition than a bold declaration. "Oh no that's ok, you go on ahead, I am going to stay a bit longer. " I say and he gets up

slowly. After he has taken a few steps away from me he suddenly turns around and smiles a little. "I had fun today…I'm glad I met you….i hope we can

be friends." He stutters and I giggle. "Sure." I reply and he runs off and I fall onto my back and feel the coolness of the sand on my neck and arms.

"Miss Hinamori?" I snap into an upright position as I hear a man's voice in the distance. The sun was setting so there was still enough light to see my

surroundings. I feel the adrenaline rush through my body involuntarily as the unrecognizable male runs towards me. A flood of relief hits me as I see

that the man approaching me was the Doctor. "Miss Hinamori, why are you out here so late, it is going to be dark very soon and this is no place for a

young lady to be out and about alone at night." I smile at his concern for my welfare and chuckle at his childish expression of relief. "Oh Doctor I was

just heading home when you saw me, I come here to think." I say in a zoned out voice. My mind drifting away with the salty waves – now growing

larger and a bit more violent as the tide changes- I become distant from Mineral Town as I watch the water. "You come here to think? Think about

what?" I look at the doctor – who was now standing next to me with his hands in the pockets of his pants- as he asks drawing my out of thought. "Oh,

just about my home back in the city, my family, and those kinds of things." I reply trying to avoid the subject. "Oh, are you thinking of moving back to

the city Miss Hinamori?" Doctor asks in a melancholy tone. I laugh bitterly "oh gosh no. There is nothing there for me, nothing to make me want to go

back." He looks at me with a slightly confused expression on his face. "I can see you do not really wish to talk about it so I will let the subject be. But

remember that if you ever need anything or want to talk-"I smile and cut him off. "Thank you Doctor, I appreciate that." And with that I rush off the

beach shore and onto the cobblestone streets leading to my house. "That was too close; I'm just not ready to reveal any of my personal life to these

people, but maybe someday, someday soon." I mutter to myself as I arrive at my farm.


	5. Note from Author

Dear Readers,

Oh I know you wish to read more of my story but since I have posted I have not had one review and that makes me sad. I need reviews to encourage me and to help me get better. If I get at LEAST two reviews I will post the next chapter and it is pretty good. If I don't then well I wont be happy at all. Well remember TWO reviews and I will post the next chappie. Cookies for all of you!

xXxWeepingxRosexXx


	6. Chapter 6

_****Thank you my wonderful readers! I loved this chapter. Its so sweet. I do not own Harvestmoon, i am only a humble writer who owns this plot. R&R. If i get 5 more reveiws ill post the next chappie up!****_

**Chapter 5**

"CAW-CAW!" My eyes fly open and I tumble out of bed. "CAW-CAW!" I trip over myself and stumble blindly through my house. I find my glasses and

catch my breath. Every morning of every day is the same. That stupid bird shrieks unbelievably loud at exactly 4 am! "I swear to goddess that I am

literally going to buy a shotgun from Won and shoot that damn bird." I grumble to myself as I trot to the sink and brush my teeth. "I am a woman, a w-

o-man!" I sing loudly as I dance around the house. I laugh as I see Champ moaning as he covers his ears with his paws. "Oh stop that, I can't sing

that badly." I remark as I stick my tongue out at the puppy and he cocks his head to the side. I tie a bandana around my head to keep the long locks

of hair out of my face as I grab a cleaning sponge from the table and plunge it into the small tin tub full of warm soapy water. I carefully squeeze the

excess out of the sponge and begin to scrub furiously at the wooden floor boards. I rub off about ten years worth of dirt, dust and aging as the

sponge moves back and forth over the dark brown oak slabs. The old clock ticks away slowly counting as the minutes fly by. Those minutes turn into

hours and soon the clock reads 12pm. I sluggishly stand up and wipe my now red hands on my overalls and sigh. "You know, this place is a lot bigger

whenever you try and clean it. The floor is so much bigger than it looks!" I chuckle and carry the tin tub out into the field. I strenuously dump the murky

water into the dirt, turning it a dark brown color, as it absorbs the liquid. "Claire-y dear, Yoo-hoo," I gasp as the tub slips from my hands and hits the

ground with an almighty thud. I turn around and see that all too familiar pink hair bouncing right towards me and the ear piercing voice cutting through

the air. Oh goddess, her. I moan and give a weak smile as she runs up, leaping over stones and patches of overgrown weeds. "Oh, hi Popouri," I rub

my forehead trying to get my head to stop aching. "Clairy dear, what's the matter, you look so pasty. Are you all right? Maybe we should take you to

the clinic." Popouri babbles while waves of nausea hit me out of nowhere. "I'm fine; really, uh what did you want?" I ask earnestly, wishing she would

just hurry up and get out of here. "Oh right, well I wanted to ask you to come to my sleepover tonight." She says and her eyes disappear when she

smiles. "I don't know Popouri, I am really busy and-"I am cut off with an "Oh please, please, please Clairy dear. It will be fun." I sigh in defeat when I

see her puppy dog pout. I nod and the girl lets out a squeal of delight. "OH goody! See you later then! Bye!" She shouts as she takes off and flies out

the gate. I plop onto the ground in exhaustion. My arms and legs feel heavy, like they are made of lead and my vision blurs as my head throbs. I try

and get up, but I cannot lift myself up. I use the last of my energy to move my hand to my pocket. No! It's not here! I must have left it on the

nightstand. These are the last thoughts that come into my mind as my body falls like a limp rag doll onto the dirt. It's hard to breathe, and my chest

hurts. I feel myself being swallowed whole by darkness. With a final wave of pain in my head I slip from consciousness. As I feel myself give into the

black sea, I feel a faint shaking of my body and a distant voice trying to reach out to me. Then everything is lost. "Miss Hinamori, Miss Hinamori?" My

eyes open slowly and all I see are bright lights shining in my face and a blurred face leaning over me. The voice is not an eco anymore, my vision clears

and I stare at the ceiling above me. I smell the familiar disinfectant and alcohol as it tickles my nose. I sit up and look around. I look down and find

myself sitting in a clean, crisp white cot in the clinic. I see Elli when she pulls back the curtain. She smiles as she sets a tray of medical tools on the

small table the cot. "Doctor, she's awake." Elli announces and the Doctor came bolting through the curtain with a worried look on his face. I bite my lip

nervously as I saw him flip through a clipboard of charts. After a moment he looked at me with a frown on his face and he lets out a bothered sigh.

"Miss Hinamori, why didn't you inform anyone of your heart condition?" I fidget with my hands and I lick my lips. "W-well, I didn't want to be a bother to

anyone. I-I don't know, I didn't want anyone to worry." The Doctor massages his forehead in frustration. He motions for Elli to leave and she hurries

out of the room. I felt my skin grow warm and I can't bring myself to look at the Doctors eyes. He walks over to the cot and pulls me up and puts his

large hands on my shoulders. "Are you out of your mind! You could have gone into a Coma! Do you have any idea what I would have done if you had

died? Did it ever occur to you that you are precious to the people in this town? Y-you could never be a bother to me….Miss Hinamori." I flinch as the

doctor shakes me as he turns red at the cheeks. His hands drop to his sides and he rakes his hand through the thick black hair on his head. "Drink

plenty of water and go get some rest. One more thing, if you feel ill comes straight here." He briskly exits the room and I pick up my rucksack and walk

out of the clinic as fast as I could, trying to escape his penetrating, gaze. My cheeks flaming as I keep my head lowered and I run straight out the door

to the clinic. I suddenly make contact with a solid matter. It couldn't have been a tree or a pole, I was sure I had been walking on the path. I think out

loud and I look up and I see Gray muttering something unruly as he stoops down to pick up his hat from the dirt. " Oh…its you" is all I could manage to

say and he brushes the hat off pissed at me and he scowls as he shoves it back onto his head of blonde locks. My cheeks turn pink with irritation. I

never wanted to see this bastard again, but I guess it's impossible to avoid him in this small town. Damn. "Watch where you're going, Get your head

out of the clouds. Moron." He muttered that last word and he pushes past me heading towards the library. I cringe. "Bastard!" I call back at him and

storm off. My embarrassment from the doctors words had long since faded and the encounter with Gray made me mad, downright pissed.

* * *

><p>Three days since that incident at the clinic. I must say, I did not expect to be found out so quickly. I sigh and set my watering can down beside my<p>

lap as I wipe my forehead of the dripping sweat. I look down at my newly sprouted cucumbers. The late morning sun hit my face in just the right way

making me have to squint a bit. I continue watering the thirsting sprouts and they soak the water into the soil turning it a dark brown. I look down at

my watch with a flick of my wrist and I see it is nearly 8 am. I blow a strand of my dirty blonde hair from against my forehead and it quickly flutters back

into place. I stand back up and give a small grunt as I sling my watering can onto my arm. I walk over to my tool shed and chunk it inside. "Wish I

could afford sprinklers." I mumble and turn on my heels. I pick up my new weaved basket I bought at the market the other day and I push it under my

arm. My boots thump heavily along the dirt path that ran along my fields and past the run down chicken coop. The path leads to the edge of my

property. I step along the wooden bridge that seems to float across the clear blue stream. I stop and watch the fish swim around then continue on my

way. I am on a mission today. I am going to collect a lot of things in that mine that Saibaira told me about and I'm gunna get enough money and buy a

cow. Its damn time I got an animal. I nod and think to myself. As I walk down the trail that leads to the spring I pass by the woodsman's house,

smoke bellowing out of the chimney. I approach the Harvest Goddess's spring and see a cave. That must be the mine right there. I shrug then I walk

inside. As my eyes become accustomed to the dim lighting I about fall on a rock in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I look up and suck in a

startled breath. I see Gray's broad muscular frame hovering over a giant stone. Oh goddess, I can't get the hell away from this asshole. He is

everywhere! I inwardly groan in frustration, So much for a peaceful, non-stressful morning. I examine him for a while. His blonde curls poke from under

his hat. His face dirty from mining and he looked sweaty. Wow he is h-hot. I shake my head to sweep away those fickle thoughts. "Stop staring at me

likes a deer in the headlights." He snaps annoyed that I am just standing there. I snap back to reality and look down at my basket. I gather the

courage and put on my confident face. I take a breath and grip my shovel. "I'm here to mine, why else would I be here dumbass?" I retort and he

narrows his eyes and clears his throat. I drop my shovel and basket near him and plop down onto the soft dirt. As I begin looking through the soil, an

awkward silence chased around in my head. "The mine is not a place for stupid city girls" he says on a sigh, provoking me it seems. I drop my shovel

and clench my jaw. That little- i stand up and spin around. My eyes daggers and I smirk. "Sexist much, I'm NOT some bimbo off the streets. What the

hell is your problem? Huh? You should mind your own freaking business!"I growl and Gray turns red. He gathers his things and stands up. I turn back

to my work and in anger I beat at a rock violently. But the hammer slips and I hit my hand. I holler in pain and drop my hammer and clinch my hand. I

force tears from sliding down my cheeks but they only dwell on my lashes. "Now look what you did you stupid girl. Goddess Claire, you're so brainless."

I look up and see Gray still here. He had set his things back down and he was hovering over my drawn in form. I turn away hoping he wasn't having

the satisfaction of seeing me in pain and him thinking he was right. I try and scoot away but he bends down and he surprises me with his gentle touch

. He takes my hand, now oozing blood and a sick purplish color. I turn an embarrassed pink as I try not to start crying at the pain from moving it. I

don't look at him as his callused hands touch mine. "Don't touch me, just leave me alone you dumbass." I snap and try and pull my hand away. " its

your fault, if you hadn't pissed me off-" I was cut Off. "My fault? It wasn't my fault you are too stupid to use a hammer and you hurt yourself. I told you

it was no place for you to be." He scoffs and I glower at him. "Well i-"I start but he glares at me. "Look, can u just shut up for two minutes? I know I

know, it's a concept but your hand needs medical attention I think it's broken." He states and he digs into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. He

starts to wrap my hand up and I bite my tongue not to insult him while he is handling something so painful. When he finishes I look at him. I am

suddenly lifted off the ground and I let out a startled gasp. I realize that Gray has picked me up in his arms bridal style. I turn pink as I feel his broad

strong…..safe arms around me. I swallow, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I bellow as he carries me out of the mine. I look at him angrily.

"Just shut up for once. You need to go to the clinic and if I leave you, you will probably do something equally stupid. So shut up and be still." He says

sharply and he looks straight ahead and I turn red at his remark. Doctor will freak out that I I'm back at the clinic once again in the period of only four

days. I'll be embarrassed! I can't go back there….I feel my heart pound and my stomach turn as I feel the warmth as I am against Gray's chest. I look

away as he carries me to the clinic.

_**** AU** Im thinking about putting a doctor/gray rivalry for cliare. Just to make it more enjoyable. What do you guys think? BTW i broke my writing hand so its just hard to get my chapters up faster. If it takes longer please forgive my failures.***_


	7. Chapter 7

** * Okay so i know i know its been too long since i updated. I can explain, though you do not wish to hear my petty excuses you wanna read more of my amazing hands writing. 15 Reveiws 2 Followers? haha amazing! Though...I beleive i want more reviews though...This chapter was so rushed because i just needed a kick start, only 778 words..meh. Please do not hurt me for this sucky chapter. AS for questions, Yes Claire has a heart Diseise. Injoy my next chapter and i hope to have the next up soon. R&R ~ Love Rose**

**BTw Disclaimers note: i do NOT own anything but my mind a a cup of jello. The plot on the other hand...is my feeble minds fabrication..Do not copy!***

Chapter 11

Gray's Pov

I push the clinic door open with my foot and it swings open startling the small brunette nurse. She jumps and looks up. Under her bob she looks at me. "Gray?" she clears her throat and then her brown eyes fall to the girl in my arms and she gasps. She swerves around the counter and hurries over to us. "What happened? Was it another one?" she asks horrified and I look down at Claire's red face. "N-no I just hurt my hand Elli!" she cuts her off as if hiding something. "Can I set her down somewhere? Her fatass is killing me." I say brushing the awkward feelings away with a sharp tone. She nods and Claire glares up at me, Elli motions to a couch in the waiting area and I waste no time in walking over there and setting the girl down my arms aching. " Just wait and let me fetch Doctor.." she looks flustered and worried as she dashes up the stairs.

Doctors POV

"Whatttt?" I exclaim dropping my pen and my face turns pale. "Claire is here? Is she hurt?" I ask as I fly from my desk and grab my stethoscope and ring it around my neck and follow Elli out my office and I barrel down the stairs. " Oh Goddess please don't say its another attack." I silently pray as I fling the door open and the sight hits me just as fast as the light from the waiting area does and I stop mid step. My eyes narrow when I find a famileir capped blonde scowling on the chair and my, I mean Claire laying on the couch. I try and calm myself as I walk over to them not taking my eyes from the man. " Gray…What happened? " I question him. It was his fault im sure..i think bitterly as I bend down to lift Claire upright and I see her purple smashed hand. I snap my head towards Gray. " How did this happen?" I ask sharply and begin examining it. Claire winces almost ready to pass out from the journey here. " we were mining and she wasn't carful and smashed her hand with a hammer.." he mumbles pulling his cap down. " I see…" I narrow my eyes at him a last time and then turn to Elli. " Elli fetch the first aid and the casting…she has a broken hand and needs to rest it." I turn my attention to Claire. " But my farm!" She exclaims but I hush her. "Your farm can wait, if you wish to have that heal right you shall need to hire some farmhands." I trail off as she looks at Gray. "Well its his goddamn fault!" she growls and he smirks looking away. "Hardly," he mumbles and I turn to him, " Gray since you were SO kind as to carry her here, you can assist her with her farm work.." I say coldly and he stands up. "What the hell! Like Hell I do! I have a job you dumbass" He protests and then looks at Claire and he bites his lip…" Goddess fine…just everyone s-stop staring at me" he pulls his hat ack down and I begin tending to Claires hand. ( several minutes later) There…you need to wear this for the next month…don't strain yourself, and refrain from associating with stupid people.." I say smiling venomously and Gray glowers as She stands up.

Claire's POV

I look to both men and sigh actually being able to reach my hand out and touch the awkward. Both men seeming to size each other up and I hold my casted hand. " Well tank you Doctor for the help, it feels alittle better." I smile weakly and I take grays hand in mine before he can open that mouth to say anything. " Well goodbye!" I wave and yank him outside." What the heck!" he growls as I slam the door and pull him into the street. " Are you always such an arse? Or are there moments you don't have a pole shoved up there?" I hiss and he turns an annoyed red. " No Claire its only when your around." He says smoothly taking me aback at his remark and he pulls his hat down. " Oh your so frustrating!" I shout and I push the man and storm off trying to escape that teasing mocking rough laugh. And so began a month to remember….


	8. Chapter 8

_ AU: My hand has fully recovered and i am back in business. Thank you to all my loyal readers! 17 reviews, and 800 hits. :) Of course i am not satisfied, i must have more more more! I am sorry that i have not updated in weeks, schoolwork keeps me busy. I am also currently deciding on writing another HM fanfic. Please message me if you have suggestions. I will incorporate what i can into my new work. Enjoy this short chapter. I will post the next- much longer- chapter by around Christmas. Maybe sooner if i can. ;) R&R_

Disclaimer* I DO NOT own Harvest moon nor do i own the characters, I am merely borrowing them. All i currently own is a Chemistry book and a cup of Insta Ramen noodles. The plot is my idea so please do not copy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

My sleep-ridden eyes fly open as I am forcefully pulled from my sleep by loud thumping on my front door. What the hell? I sit up quickly scurrying from my warm bed with a groan, the

banging ringing in my ears with a dull throb. "Hey! City-girl! Wake the hell up!" a low growl vibrates, slipping through the crack under the door. My eyes widen as I register the voice and I ever

so quickly run to the door. I not so gracefully fling the door open, my cheeks flushed from such sudden activity. I meet cold, irrationally annoyed blue eyes and scowl. " Gray?" His name is all I

could mutter as I lick my chapped lips. Why is he even here? I think to myself. I suck in a sudden breath as I remember the Doctor's orders for Gray to assist me in my work. " Go away." I say

flatly. Like hell do I need his bugging me all the damn time. I glower at him and look down at my cast. " Just shut up and tell me what to do." He growls and I step back slightly. Obviously not a

morning person. Or an evening person. Come to think of it, I have never seen Gray without that scowl plastered on his face. " I can handle my farm myself, you have helped plenty." I state

biting sarcasm. " So go drown in a ditch." With my remark I slam the door roughly in his face. Being thankful that the wooden door provided a barrio separating us two.

**Gray's POV**

What the hell! My eyebrows draw together as I feel my body tense up with irritation. I stare at the door that was slammed rudely in my face. " FINE! You stubborn, stupid, clumsy, dumbass! Go

tell your little bodyguard at the clinic that I don't help ungrateful bitches!" I yell harshly between gritted teeth. My skin hot and I spin around when I get no response. I stalk towards the gate

and don't even give a second glance. Never have I met someone that instantly pisses me off like she does. I even carried her to the clinic. I hiss and kick angrily at a rock in front of my path and

shove my calloused hands into my pockets as I walk off.

**Claire's POV**

I stomp over to my bed and flop back down, my bed creaking at the sudden weight. " Dumbass.,who talks to girls like that? Goddess he pisses me off to no end. I swear he could die today and I

would be laughing on his grave." I spout my annoyance into my pillow. Like I would want his help, its his fault it even happened! If he hadn't of been so…" I stop myself from speaking the rest

of my thought and I raise my head up revealing red cheeks. Did I just say he was attractive? I widen my eyes and shake my head. No. It was because he was making fun of me that I got

hurt..i correct myself and let out a nervous sigh. I sit up, pushing the sheets away from my body, my hurt hand throbbing steadily. I bite my lip as I push myself off the bed with my legs. With

my good hair I run my fingers through my hair. As I mosey over to my worn couch I grab the remote and turn the television on. I flop down and turn my attention to the tv.

**Gray's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" The crusty old geezer bellows as I duck down. I take my hat off and rub my neck; I grab my hammer and turn to my work trying not to pay attention to

the man who so often annoys the crap out of me. " GRAY!" Siabera yells and my eyebrow twitches. He has been yelling at me for ten minutes…the old fart is gunna pop a vessel. I hiss and spin

around. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I scream in his face and his small body tenses. I fall back slightly realizing my disrespect. " When are you going to grow up? Can you not

see that you don't treat the person you like in such a way?" The old man scolds and I look at his grey eyes with astonishment and I turn red. With a tug of my hat I cover my reaction. " What

the hell are you spewing on about? S-she doesn't mean anything to me." My lips dry and the words sting as they fall from my mouth. " I am not stupid Gray. I was young once too you know.

You are so stubborn to not admit it." He remarks and with a sigh he leave s me to my work. I watch the man leave with a bewildered look on my face. I stare down at my work and blink. I

don't…what a load of crap. I snip any thoughts of admitting the man was right out of my head and grab my hammer once more.

* * *

><p>And Read and Review my precious readers. Until next time. *Rose*<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my special and most loyal readers. Please do not stone me! What a late update. Its been what, 2 months?3? ANyways, i apologize repeatedly, Junior year work is kicking my butt all over the place. Hopefully, with the kind reviews from you all, that the updates with once again, become regular. Many of you suggested that i elaborate and really play up the love triangle between Claire, Doctor and Gray. Let me know what you think of my newest chapter. Also, i am still looking for a willing beta for my story. Let me know if you are interested. Love you all and remember to R&R***

* * *

><p><strong>~Gray's POV~<strong>

_" What are you talking about May?"_ I raise my eyebrow in confusion. I look up from my small handbook to the little girl with black pigtails. I sit back in the old rough wooden bench that rests at the town's square-the haven in which I eagerly read Mary's

books. I smile sheepishly at the thought of the cute bumbling librarian. Those silver wire rimmed glasses really make her look cute. I think to myself but am jerked from my thoughts y May incisive high-pitched voice.

_"I said, aren't you going to marry Miss Claire?"_ She huffs and her question slides into my head and I shake my head around. _"Huh?"_ That was all that could come out of my mouth before the child began to frustratedly explain. _"Don't you love her? You and _

_her are always together. I told Grandpa you carried her one-day. Grandpa told me you marry the person you love with all your heart, then you have babies!"_ She finishes with a squeal, my eyes widen as she claps. I am overcome with a fit of coughs and I pull

my hat down in frustration and embarrassment. _" N-no…"_ I mutter as she twirls around. _"Why not_?" She keeps pressing the topic and I stand up straight, my b book falling to the ground and she stops mid twirl.

_"Because May! W-What makes you think we love each other? That's so stupid! I hate her, yeah…I hate her! I can't stand her."_ I explode; tired of everyone assuming that there is something that isn't blooming. These crazy people don't have a clue how to stay

out of each other's business! I bend down with a scowl and grab my book and look back at May's hurt expression. "_ Why on earth does everyone in the damn town think we can even stand each other?"_ I grumble. My harsh words towards May echo through

the empty square. I immediately feel ashamed as I hear a sniffle below and I look down and see May wiping a tear from her eye. Shit…. I made a kid cry, Gray you monster.

" _Sorry Mr. Gray…._" That was all she says and she scurries off rejected, leaving me alone. I yank my hat off, freeing my messy sweaty strawberry blonde locks and I run a hand through them. " I can't say anything right can i? Its all HER fault, I wish she would

go back to where she came from…" I say bitterly, knowing there is no chance, I could throw a hundred flowers into the Goddess spring and my wish would not come true. I look down at my book again and smile at least I have Mary.

* * *

><p>" GRAY!" I hear that loathsome screech of the blasted woman to all my problems in the distance. I turn around quickly and see said woman and I am knocked off my feet. Not literally but she looked….beautif- wait what? No.<p>

"What do you need?" I snap as Claire comes stomping over to me from the other side of the square. She resembled some kind of animal a gladiator was faced with. I would rather face a lion…or four. "Oh don't you "what" me you piece of crap! I was walking

home from helping Ellie at the Clinic and I ran into May, the poor dear was crying. I asked her what happened and do you KNOW what she told me?" Claire huffs and I wince, afraid to respond. This is the ONLY person whose temper could rival my own. I close

my book and cross my arms. " Well I.." I am cut off with a slap to the head. My eyes widen from the slap, it wasn't hard but she hit me! I turn red and growl. "What the hell is wrong with you woman!" I rub my head. I step closer to her and she shrinks back

slightly but holds her ground nonetheless. " She said that YOU yelled at her and told her to go away." She says sourly and puts her really…small hands on her…curvaceous hips-was she always this attractive? I blink several times and take my hat and shove it

onto of my head. " Yeah, so what? She wouldn't leave me alone. Maybe I should do the same to you so you will run away." I mumble under the hats bill.

" Oh you are awful, just because she is smaller than you does not mean you should yell at her for no reason." Claire chastises me and my shoulders sink. "Whatever…" I push past her quickly making my escape despite her calls for me not to walk away from

her. My cheeks turn red from the encounter. Has she always done this too me? My heart won't stop beating like a drum. I clutch my chest as I round the corner heading back to the shop. My book abandoned in my pocket.

* * *

><p><strong> Claire's POV<strong>

" What kind of full grown man blows up at a sweet kid like May, Ann?" I take a sip of my iced tea as I swing from side to side in the barstool of the Inn. The chatty orange haired girl shakes her ponytail as she wipes off the bar and then rests her head in her

elbows.

"Well…Gray has never been the "sociable type" his grandpa gives him a hard time at the shop…I don't know what to tell you Claire, but.." She sits up and eyes me and casually picks up a dirty glass to clean. I furrow my eyebrows and take another sip.

"What?" I ask slowly.

"Well. Seeing as how much you talk about Gray, I would think you liked him." She giggles as I choke on my drink. "WHAT!" I say a little too loudly and the customers look over in our directions and I shrink back. I lean in and hiss, "How could anyone possibly

think that? I hate that man. I have nothing but bad things t o say about him!" As I am trying to convince Ann she just shakes her head and raises her hands in defense. "Okay okay" I huff and put my payment on the counter and storm out of the inn.

" Like him? I can't even STAND him. Then again…have you ever noticed how his hair is curly under his hat? It looked really sexy tussled like it was in the square…" I gasp as I say this aloud and frantically look around for witnesses. I sigh as I am the only one

around and I tug on my hair. No, I don't like Gray, I like Tim…yes Tim is a nice man, everything Gray isn't. I half smile at remembering Tim's visits that have become more frequent to help her on her farm. Not Gray…He is like a virus that wont go away. I hate

that man. Even if he suddenly collapsed in front of me from some painful illness, i would just stand there and laugh. I chuckle. I kick a rock as i walk along the path to get back home.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R with commentary, views, suggestions or criticism. :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

*Hi everyone! I finished the next chapter of this installment this afternoon. As it draws closer to summer break i have more time to write. I am on a roll. Thank you all for such kind reviews. I love you all. I am currently working on the next chapter as we speak. The plot starts to thicken. I hope you all enjoy. Remember to click that little review button down below and lead me a little something. ;)*

* * *

><p>Gray's POV<p>

'She has been avoiding me for a whole week now, doing a fine job with it too. ' I shift my head to rest on the opposite hand as I lean against the counter. " Why does not having

her around bother me so much?" I draw out on a sigh, tracing patterns along the wooden counter under me. 'Hah, I should be thrilled not having to listen to the constant

nagging and bickering the girl produces to grate my nerves every single day she comes to the shop. I hit the counter with my fist then look around, no one here. Of course no

one is here, it's a hot summer day outside. Where was I? Oh yes, I don't care if she is the old man's chief supplier of metal ores. I would lose no sleep at the news of her perhaps

suffering a moment of insanity and throwing herself off the peak of Goddess Summit. At the thought I let out a sharp bitter laugh. " Nope not one moment of sleep. She would

be squashed like the insufferable pest she is when. Or if they found her body." I feel a slight pang of guilt for thinking such things upon her..No! She deserves it! I run my hand

through my sweaty hair and chew on my chapped lip. " This town is far to close to being completely over run by estrogen." I mumble before the shop door swings open and

Grandfather enters. " Alright lets get back to work Gray."

Claire's POV

" Ah Karen, coming to get a drink too?" I inquire as the boisterous blonde woman saunters up to me from the Market. "Of course, what else can be done on such a hot summer

day?" I laugh at this and we accompany each other into the inn. The place was anything but crowded, hot? Yes, stuffy? Yes, quiet? Yes, crowded? No. I wipe my forehead as my

blonde hair sticks to my skin. " Hello ladies, what can I get you this fine summer afternoon?" The handsome red headed owner Doug smiles and dips his head politely. We

approach the bar and both take a seat. Karen taps the counter and winks. " The usual Doug." She says sweetly. " And you Claire?" He asks and I turn to him. " Oh I would like a

lemonade please. No alcohol for me, farming never gets done with a drunken stupor." I chuckle at my own comment. With a spin of the barstool Karen faces me. " Well? Tell me

all about it." She presses and I quirk an eyebrow as Doug hands us our drinks and I sip my drink. " What, may I ask, do you wish me to spill on?" I laugh lightly and her face

screws up slightly. The chair squeaks as she leans in closer. "Don't be shy now, really I didn't realize you had it in you." She pats my hand with gusto. I frown and set my drink

down. " Karen, what on earth are you talking about?" I ask. Karen scoffs and leans back. " Mary told Elli and Elli told Doctor Tim and I over heard Doctor Tim talking to Elli that

you are making sexual passes at Gray. And you tried to get Gray to have sex with you!" She chirps and I choke through my juice as my world turns slowly. What? I stare at her

shocked. Any color caused by the heat drained from my face like a toilet was flushed and I set my glass down shakily. " WHAT! Who..why..i.. NO!" I stammer, so furious I cannot

form the words. Karen stares at me sheepishly. " So…it isn't true?" She asks shyly and I stand up from the bar in a rage, knocking my glass over on accident. I pull my hair. "

NOOO! That is ridiculous! We were fighting, I swear! Why would Mary make up such a thing?" I croak and back up. I gasp and cover my mouth. Oh no..Tim must think I am such

a slag! I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head. " GUYS! HE IS BACK!" My frustrated rambles with the ear piercing squeals of the town nut job, Popuri. Both Karen and I turn

to look at the girl running into the Inn with a beaming face. I watch in horror as the girl runs up and flings her arms around both of our necks and giggles. " Hello Poppy.." Karen

says on an annoyed sigh. I try to smile; maybe she hasn't heard that stupid gossip. " Hi Popouri." She nods and squeezes our necks tightly. " OH Kai is back! I saw the ferry

pulling into the docks just a few minutes ago!" She gleams and I look at her in question. " Who?" I ask and by the glare Karen gives me I immediately regret asking who this "

Kai" was. " OH! You simply MUST meet him Clair-y dear! I know! I will introduce you two at the swim festival later this week!" She coos and I laugh nervously. I turn my head to

the side. ' Great, like I need another pain in my ass..

Gray's POV

I walk down to the Clinic to pick up the old man's new heart medicine. Because that's what I'm for, to help raise an old fart. I grumble as I open the door aggressively and Elli

immediately looks up and bites her nail. She peeks around and hurries over to me. Her face worried. " Here is the medicine Gray, I would go now if I were you." She whispers and

I look at her curiously. " Huh?" IS all I could get out before the sound of the curtain drawing back. I look up and Elli turns around and cups her cheek. " You." A very angry

looking doctor glowers from across the clinic, his hair a mess and he glides over to me. " Me?" I croak but with one movement I am jerked up by the collar of my shirt and

slammed into the nearby wall with a thud. My teeth rattle at the impact and Elli backs up. " Doctor don't.." Stay out of this Elli. As a matter of fact, you are off the rest of the

day, go home." He hisses and turns back to look at me. " What the hell is wrong with you! Put me down!" I growl and squeeze the mans arm, how is he this strong? I feel

desperation and confusion overwhelm me as the man leans in inches from my face. " You think you are funny? What did you do? She would never participate in such acts with

you willingly. " The doctor seethes, his breath hitting my face. " What? What are you talking about you moron?" I screech and push him off me and brush myself off. " Oh you

know exactly what I mean. Did you threaten her? Claire would never have sex with you of all people! If you hurt her so help me-" I cut him off with wide eyes and I back into

the wall. " WHAT! Have se- wait me? And Her?" I choke back with anger, the thought making me blush. " WE DIDN'T!" I roar and then stop myself. I ball my fist up and swing at

the man. " That's not what I heard, Mary said she saw you two having sex in the square! You bastard!" He yelled and I gasp for air as I feel him drive a fist into my stomach. I

collapse to the ground and cough. " Doctor please stop it!" Elli cries helplessly as I am kicked to my back.

( To be continued)

**I got the idea to write this next event due to a personal experience with rumors lately. They hurt very much, and can be very damaging to everyone involved. I am flying by th seat of my pants writing this story so i am making the plot as i go along. **


	11. Chapter 11 (Rumor Has It) Part 1

(Rumor has it) Chap: 11

XXXXxWow..It has been quite a while. What can i say? I am one lazy senior. Anyways, I know i ended the last chapter on such a cliffhanger, please do not kill me. I have been eerily busy with rehearsals, i am in Into The Woods. But enough chit chat, i know you have all been waiting to find out why Mary would start such a ruckus with the men in Mineral town. So without further talking, i present the first half of Rumor Has

**Tim's POV**

'_I knew beating the lights out of Gray wouldn't solve anything, hell, I knew it would just make this whole situation worse, but it sure made me feel a bit better at the moment.'_ I

rub my stubble-covered jaw in discomfort; I wince at the soreness from where Gray's fist connected with it several times. I would have knocked him unconscious if Elli hadn't

stepped in front of us with that scalpel. Poor, sweet-hearted Elli, that was unfair for her to have to witness such unprofessional behavior. She doesn't have a violent bone in her

body. I chuckle bitterly and my voice just echoes in the empty church. _' I haven't been in a fight like that since my days in high school, and even then I never started them.'_ I

rest my aching head in my hands as he wooden pew creaks under my shifting weight.

(Flashback)

" _I want you out of this clinic right now!"_ Elli's small, high-pitched scream spikes. I look at the red-faced nurse as she waves her hand angrily and I feel myself being pushed out

of the clinic doors and onto the street. _" You are 32 years old, a GROWN man! You should be ashamed!"_ She emphasizes that last word and I grimace. She blocks the doors with

her arms and I see Gray standing back up slowly, holding his bleeding nose behind her. _" Elli, but he-"_ The woman cuts me off. " _I don't care! This is a clinic dammit! You will not _

_destroy this place because your boyish pride was hurt!"_ I turn red in embarrassment as she chastises me. Gray glares at me with eyes of death. I taste the blood on my tongue

from my bitten cheek. "_Go cool off. I have to mend up one of YOUR customers."_ Elli hisses and she slams the door in my face.

(End of Flashback)

I rub a cut that splits my swollen bottom lip and exhale. _"What happened to you?"_ I look up and move my bangs from my line of sight to follow the voice. I se Cliff sitting on the

edge of a pew across the sanctuary. He stares at his hands, folded in his lap, I scoff to myself. _' I didn't even notice the boy, I was so lost in thought.' "Nothing…"_ I reply

standoffishly.

**Claire POV**

" Claire…maybe you should go cool down." I hear Karen call out as she runs to catch up with my quick angry strides. "This is either a huge misunderstanding, or I have enemies I

never suspected." I mutter, my head pounding as I feel the buzz of the numerous drinks I threw down before hand. " Why would she start such a lie?" I yell back shrilly as Karen

tries to hold me back from approaching the library. " Maybe she is jealous of you and Gray's relationship." Karen blurts in a huff and I turn around with eyes the size of baseballs.

" What? What relationship? We have nothing! Stop saying…THAT!" I snap defensively and Karen releases me, putting her hands up in defeat. " Okay okay, you guys have

nothing! I get it, my bad!" She mutters and my cheeks turn pink. I yank away with irritation. _"This whole town talks too much."_ I say under my breath as I start off again,

rounding the corner of the winery. " But Claire!" Her voice is lost as I fling the library door open and a mousey black haired girl cries out. She turns around from the shelf she was

tending too and books drop to the floor as her eyes widen. I must have looked like a charging bull, as the girl's face turns pale.

"MARY!" Is all I can bellow out. "C-Claire…. what are you d-doing here?" I stride over to the librarian's desk as she squeaks. "Why did you tell everyone that I seduced Gray?!" I

clench my fists tightly as I lean into the desk front. _"Claire, calm down. You don't know if it was on purpose or not."_ I try to calm my boiling blood. _"Your not mad at her, your _

_mad at Gray…wait, why am I mad at Gray again? Does it matter? No! Your right it doesn't matter why!"_ I bicker with myself. The stunned girl turns red and flinches as I hit the

desktop. "B-because…" I hear her mumble under her thick black hair. Her head suddenly flies up and a hard glare hits me. "Because he is mine." She slams her books down and

steps from behind the counter. " I have loved him since I was a little girl and have done everything to get that thick headed man to notice me." She continues with a biting hiss

and I back up in shock. _"W-whoa she has snapped…its always the quiet ones." _" And then YOU show up with your loud mouth and provocative manner and all of a sudden YOU

are all Gray talks about!" The librarian's voice cracks as she points a finger angrily at me. "Well now hold on. I don't eve-" "Oh give it a rest. Of course you like Gray, everyone in

this damned town but you two can see it." By now we are chest-to-chest, so close I can feel her angry breath on my face. "You don't want to pick a fight with me Mary." I strain

to keep my voice from rising to a shout. _Calm down, you are better than this. "_No, I have been sitting behind that desk keeping out of "fights" since I was little! No, I think I

have something to say to you."

By now there is a dark glossy look in Mary's eyes behind her glasses and her lips straighten into a thin line. "Yeah, I told Karen you are city trash that seduced Gray because I

knew she wouldn't be able to resist telling everyone. Now all the men in this town will know you for the rumored slut you are." My eyes widen as I see a blur of flesh and then a

sting at my cheek. My head is knocked to the side and I look back in disbelief at the librarian with her hand still raised. _All right no one calls me a slut, this little witch is paying for _

_that one_. I straighten back up and lunch forward knocking us both to the ground as I shriek. " No one calls me a slut, little mouse!" I raise my hand to backhand the struggling

girl under me when I feel a pair of strong manly hands wrap under my armpits and haul me off. _What?! " No! Let go!"_ I growl no knowing whom it was who was taking my

satisfaction away; I kick my legs as I am held up in the air. " What the hell are you doing Claire?!" I stop struggling as soon as I hear that voice. I look back as I am held close to

the broad chest of Gray. In the corner of my eye I see Mary stand back up shakily. " Gray. Let me g-" "Oh thank goddess, Gray you…run, fast." Karen who now burst through the

door pants as she takes in the scene. Gray restraining me to his chest, my flushed face, books everywhere and Mary backed behind the counter.

To be continued….

R&R for a faster update!


End file.
